The Crow: Silver Revenge
by The Original Crack Pixie
Summary: We all know what happens when one person is brought back from the dead to avenge his murder, but what happens when three are resurrected? Rated 'R' for language and violence.
1. Prologue

*Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own The Crow or its characters (i.e. Eric Draven) or anything else associated with it. James O'Barr and the nice people at Miramax do. The only thing I own here are any and all new characters and the plot.*  
  
*insert random word* = internal monologue  
  
The Crow: Silver Revenge  
  
Prologue  
  
"I'm never gonna get this done in time with all this racket!"  
  
Austral Kane scowled at the door as if that would make the noise desist. It didn't work. Grumbling to her self on how this world would be a hell of a lot better with out that damn nightclub she packed up her writings and headed downstairs, grabbing her skateboard on the way out.  
  
"Good for nothing' druggies."  
  
"Hey ya Aussssstralllll" someone slurred drunkenly right behind her. She knew who it was without having to turn around. The potent smell of illegal drugs mixed with booze always gave the dirt bag away.  
  
"What do you want now, Dozer?" she sighed knowing full well what he wanted.  
  
"Why don't you and me go upstairs and make a li'l party of our own" he giggled stupidly.  
  
"How about no, scum" she replied starting down the stairs again.  
  
"Aw, c'mon bitch" he pleaded following her.  
  
"No, now get the fuck away from me."  
  
"It'll be a hoot! The best damn party you've ever been to."  
  
She ignored him this time and continued on her way. This pissed him off. Stumbling down the stairs after her, he grabbed a hold of her arm roughly and tried to drag her back up the stairs.  
  
**Damn**  
  
"Let go of me asshole!" she growled through gritted teeth.  
  
"You're coming' with me bitch," he said.  
  
"The hell I am!" She ripped her arm from his grip and took the stairs down two at a time. She could hear him stumbling after her in his drunken stupor. Glancing back at her predator, Austral tripped over a drugged up drunken woman passed out on the steps and fell headfirst down the stairs. She banged her head against the wall then slid down the rest of the steps on her back. Groaning, she lifted her eyes and saw Dozer bearing down on her through bright red spots.  
  
"Get up Austral, get up!" She commanded herself. Summoning all of her strength, the raven haired girl jumped to her feet but not before he got a hold of her hair.  
  
"C'mon bitch, let's go have us some fun" he laughed half lurching up the stairs with her in tow.  
  
"Fuck you!" she muttered. She managed to get herself into a standing position. Watching her attacker at all times she quickly aimed her skateboard and slammed it in between his legs. Howling in pain, the dirt bag loosened his grip allowing her to yank herself away from him. She shot off down the rest of the stairs without hesitation.  
  
"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT BITCH!" Dozer screamed after her, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"  
  
"You gotta catch me first scum bag."  
  
Safe on the streets she dropped her skateboard and headed off towards her best friend's place.  
  
~*~  
  
Twenty minutes later she stood outside Phoenix Okalani's apartment.  
  
"Hold on a sec!" someone yelled on the other side of the apartment door. A moment later a short redhead answered the door, fire adorned guitar in hand.  
  
"Hey Austral" Phoenix said as if she had been expecting her.  
  
"Sorry to drop in on you like this" the taller girl muttered as she entered. Austral nodded at the other girl who was sitting at the drum set in the corner of the loft room and plopped down on Phoenix's bed.  
  
"Couldn't work again?" Lila asked leafing through some sheets of music. She nodded solemnly.  
  
"Austral? What's wrong?" Phoenix asked. "You seem upset, more so then usual." Phoenix shut the door before setting her guitar on its stand.  
  
"Yeah, you're usually bitching up a storm" her sister added, "And you've never apologized about showing up unannounced before, what gives?" Austral tiredly ran a hand through her dark hair.  
  
"I just had another run in with Dozer, that's all," she sighed.  
  
"Are you alright?" Phoenix asked, sitting down beside her and looking at her with concern.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine" the older girl assured them, "He just gave me a scare, that's all"  
  
"His attacks are becoming more frequent aren't they?" Lila asked setting her music down.  
  
"Yeah," Austral nodded, "But what can I do? The police don't give a shit and I can't move in with you guys. You're landlord would kill you." Both sisters nodded wearily. Austral was right. She was stuck there until they could find a better way.  
  
"So how many songs do we have to perform tomorrow night?" Lila asked changing the subject in hopes to lighten the mood.  
  
"Well, if I ever finish 'See Me' we'll have ten, I think" Austral replied digging into her book bag to retrieve her half finished song.  
  
"Well get it out woman and let's get to work!" Phoenix laughed picking her guitar up once more.  
  
~*~  
  
"Alright, that's it!" Lila announced breaking the silence that had settled over the room for the last three hours, "my wrists are killing me. We need to stop"  
  
"I agree," Austral nodded setting down her bass guitar and rubbing her shoulder.  
  
"What should we do now?" Phoenix asked yawning.  
  
"What else is there to do in the city other then play pubs and shop?" Austral asked. Identical grins formed on Phoenix and Lila and they quickly put their equipment away. It was time to head down town for a bit of well earned shopping.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well what now? We've spent all of our money," Lila said after spending the last three hours running in and out of the many downtown shops of their city.  
  
"How about food?" Austral suggested scanning the streets for their favorite dinning spot.  
  
"Great idea," Phoenix said as her stomach grumbled loudly. The girls shook their heads laughing and headed down the street towards Floridita, they're favorite Spanish restaurant. As they walked and laughed, a shadow stepped out of a nearby alley stopping them in their tracks.  
  
"Hello ladies" a drunken voice chuckled, "Ready to have a li'l fun?"  
  
~*~ 


	2. Chapter 1: Reality Bites

* Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own The Crow or its characters (i.e. Eric Draven) or anything else associated with it. James O'Barr and the nice people at Miramax do. The only thing I own here are any and all new characters and the plot. *

*insert random words* = internal monologue

[Insert random words] = the raven's thoughts/voice

insert random words = memories

Chapter 1:

Reality Bites

"People once believed that when someone dies a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead. But sometimes something so bad happens that a terrible sadness is carried with it and the soul can't rest. And sometimes, just sometimes the crow can bring that soul back to put the wrong things right." -Sarah's Journal ~ The Crow

One year later on the anniversary of that tragic night, a crow, the carrier of lost souls, flies low in the sky hovering around an ancient cemetery. Its lonesome cry could be heard above the soft pitter-patter of the Mother Nature's tears. The mournful creature circled high above, as if paying its respects to those beneath the ground. Lightening streaks across the sky, illuminating the polished headstones for but a moment. Amongst the sleeping are none other then the late Erik Draven and Shelly Webster. But as the bird takes its perch, it is not these graves that he chooses, but rather the middle stone of three in the back of the burial grounds. Landing on the curved top of stone the beast gives out one more forlorn cry before pecking away the cold hard stone. 

[Come, it is time to awaken.] 

A low rumbling comes from deep within the ground, quiet at first then growing, as if the thunderstorm was trapped beneath the earth rather then shaking the Heavens above. The bird cocks its head, listening intently to the growing fury buried beneath the dirt. A new sound is barely audio able over the rumbling. It's the rusty screech of metal hinges opening a warped wooden door. The ground above bulges then spills to the sides as the wet soil is pushed towards the Heavens. The crow all the while perched upon its cold, dripping pedestal watches sadly through his distorted sight. 

As it looks on an odd figure clad in white pulls itself clumsily out of its shallow home and on to the mud letting out a scream mixed of agony, horror, disbelief, and confusion. The figure rolls to its back and cries out once more, surprising the bird off of its perch. It re-lands and continues to watch the figure of a young woman buried unnecessarily a year ago. Yet, this figure wasn't really the woman who's named was carved cruelly into the bird's former perch. This creature was merely a shell of her. It looked and moved like her, yet held neither her memories nor her warmth. 

She pulled herself to her feet unsteadily and fell back down in the muck. Calling out loudly, the beast landed next to her causing her to cower for she didn't know what this thing was that sat next to her and cocked its head as if it knew her.

[Come, follow me.] 

Stupidly the woman climbed to her feet and followed the bird and its ghostly voice as it made its way on wing down an alley way away from the busy streets of the city. She stumbled most of the time and fell twice but she continued to trail this strange creature that seemed to beckon to her. It seemed to her that she had no other choice but to hearken to its words.

[This way.]

She watched it veer to the right, down another aisle and shuffled after it. When she rounded the corner she saw it was balanced on the edge of a trash can. Frowning, she stepped towards him. It glanced down into the metal bucket then looked back at her as if there was something in there that he wanted her to see. She looked down in and saw boots.

[Take them; you're going to need them later.]

With two stark white, shaking hands she took them out and clumsily pulled them over her wet feet. Shivering she shoved her hands into balls under her arms trying to conserve precious body heat. 

[We must continue. Come.] 

Once again, the bird and girl were on the move. Rounding another corner the black beast landed on the railing of a rundown apartment building. Cawing, the bird gazed through the broken window of the door then flew in summoning the girl to follow. The door swung open causing her to frown as she stepped through it. 

[Get use to it. Miracles are going to become common place from now on.] 

The odd pair carried on up the rotting stairs and headed down a deserted hall to the left, to a door that seemed vaguely familiar. Yet the woman couldn't place when she had last seen it or if she had previously seen it at all.

[Do you recognize this place?] 

The girl shook her head in response to the voice that had floated through her mind. 

[Go in and you shall remember.] 

A white, shivering, wet hand reached out and pulled down the yellow tape that had been banned across the wooden door then pushed it open. As she walked in confusion swept over her. She didn't feel a thing other then baffled as she gazed around the small living space. 

A couch lay on its back amongst dusty shreds of glass in the middle of the cobwebbed room. A door to the right led to what was once a kitchen and to the left was what was left of the bathroom. The bedroom door had several holes in it and the tattered remains of the mattress could be seen from her vantage-point. 

"What happened here?"

 [A tragedy that should have never been.] 

The girl's eyes rested upon an object on the floor not far from her. She knelt before it, picking up the one end and brushing off the glass particles. "My skateboard" she murmured almost happily. Suddenly she was flashed back to another time, another place…

"What are you doing'?" she laughed as Patrick advanced on her hiding something behind his back. He grinned devilishly and tried to get a hold of her arm. 

"I don't think so!" she giggled dropping her skateboard and backing up a bit. 

"Oh well, I do!" he said finally catching her arm. He dropped a bright blue water balloon on top of her head and it burst soaking her hair and shoulders. 

"I can't believe you did that!" she squealed tackling him to the ground. 

The girl let out a scream of anguish, "No!" She fell against the overturned couch and was hit with another memory…

"Why can't I see you now?"

"Why can't I see you right now?"

"Because I'm…"

"I'm sitting' alone in the dark wondering' where you are"

"Wondering' what went wrong"

"And I'm…"

"I'm crying' alone in the dark"

"Crying' over you and what we had"

"You said you couldn't stay"

"You said you had to leave"

"So now as I…"

"I sit alone in the dark I think to myself…"

"Why can't I see you now?"

"So what do you think?" she asked excitedly when they had finished what she had written for their new song. He sat quietly for a second. 

"Well?" she said impatiently. 

"I think" he began. 

"Yes?" she nearly shouted. He was stalling because he knew it'd annoy her. 

"I think… we have a winner!" he finally exclaimed clapping his hands together. 

"You really think so?" Phoenix asked wide-eyed. He nodded. 

"Alright!" Lila laughed. She jumped up dropping her bass on the bed and threw her arms around Patrick happily. 

"Oh God! Make it stop! Please!" 

The more she thrashed from the images the more they came. She was being bombarded by memories so real they could've been happening right then. 

To her they were. 

The crow, perched upon a wooden shelf high in the corner, watched sadly as she began remembering her life. After a while her body gave out and she crashed to the floor sobbing. 

"This can't be happening. This can't be real!" 

Suddenly she picked her small frame up off the floor and ran towards her room where she found shattered pieces of her life thrown about. Then she ran to the kitchen where an equally appalling sight greeted her. Overwhelmed by memories and reality she grabbed a butcher knife that had been lying on the floor next to the door and aimed the point at her stomach. 

[That won't help.] 

Ignoring the warning that had formed in her mind she plunged the blade in up to the hilt. Pain surged through every neuron in her body as she starred down at the bloody weapon. As if to make sure it was real she pulled it out and stuck her fingers in the hole it had made. Much to her amazement the blood congealed quickly then began oozing back into the wound. 

"No, this can't be real. Nonono!" 

The hole closed with out a single sign of it ever existing. 

"No! This can't be!"

 [But it is.] 

Rage filled her once gentle heart and she whipped the knife angrily at the far wall, imbedding the blade into the wood past the crank. 

"What am I?" she screamed aloud. 

[You are an avenger of death.] 

"What's going on?" she asked the crow's disembodied voice. 

[You must avenge your death to rest peacefully.]  

"No!" 

[Yes.] 

She shook her head as she began to understand her predicament. 

[You have to hurry.] 

With her heart hardening and her eyes turning cold she swiftly made her way back to the bathroom and dug out her old makeup kit. In seconds her once beautiful face was transformed into that of a hateful ghost's. Running to her bedroom once more, she dug through her clothes. Pulling on a sleeveless mid-drift and pair of black jeans she was hit with more memories. 

Phoenix paced back and forth nervously. 

"Yo Birdie, sit down you're making me jumpy!" Austral laughed, though it was a forced laugh. 

"I can't help it, I'm nervous" Phoenix replied. 

"Duh!" her sister retorted. 

"Oh God, I can't believe we're doing this!" Phoenix continued. 

"Relax, we'll do fine" the raven haired girl assured her best friend. Lila nodded in agreement and her sister reluctantly agreed. 

"Yeah, you're right," she finally admitted, "we'll do fine."

Once dressed, the woman grabbed her jacket and headed downstairs and back out into the cold, rainy, night air. 

[Come, we must find your friends] 

"Friends?" 

She seemed confused but followed anyway. Ten minutes later the girl and her pet were back in the cemetery. Cautiously the couple waded through the unfeeling graves to the back of God's acre where they found three tablets that stood away from the rest. Much to her amazement, her pit wasn't the only one open. Fresh dirt showed on the top of the other two graves. 

"What's going' on?"  

Just then she heard footsteps coming from behind. Taking a quick glance over her shoulder she dove into her own grave hoping against all odds who ever it was wouldn't look there. She squatted in the darkest corner and pulled her knees to her chest. 

"Why are we here?"

Her head shot up at the materialization of a new voice. 

"Who's that?" she asked her companion telepathically, but she got no answer.

The footsteps stopped at the foot of her hiding place. "H-Hello?" the person with a very familiar voice called out nervously over head of her. Before she dared to answer a new set of footsteps began approach from another direction. 

"Who's there?"

Another new voice floated through the air. Shaking her mind clear she searched for her comrade. 

[Come, pull your self out. It is safe.] 

Hesitating for only a moment she reluctantly pulled herself from her hiding place up into the sharp night air. She was dusting herself off when a dark figure to the left of her caught her eye. "Austral?" a shaky voice full of fear and disbelief asked. 

"What the hell?" she wondered turning around to face the voice. 

"Phoenix?" Austral asked just as confused. The small-framed figure stepped into the light. Austral gasped and took a step forward then froze. Finally, both girls cried out in surprise and ran to each other, embracing one another and shooting both into memories. After a moment they released each other and stepped back. 

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Austral stuttered. 

"Well, at least in this world!" Phoenix giggled nervously. 

"Uhm" someone cleared their throat behind them. "May I join in?" asked a timid voice. 

"Lila!" the two cried out in unison. The three girls were once more united, but for three very different reasons…

~*~


	3. Chapter 2: Boy Meets Dead Girl

* Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own The Crow or its characters (i.e. Eric Draven) or anything else associated with it. James O'Barr and the nice people at Miramax do. The only thing I own here are any and all new characters and the plot. *

*insert random words* = internal monologue

[Insert random words] = the raven's thoughts/voice

insert random words = memories

Chapter 2:

Boy Meets Dead Girl

"I wish they'd shut that damn club down!" Nathan muttered to himself and scowled at the floor, "Don't they have any respect? People have to work in the morning!" 

He sat up and reached for the phone. He wasn't going to call down to the club complaining, he knew that was pointless, and the police in this part of town were worthless. Hell, half of the force was probably down there partying with the drug lords anyways. Instead he called his best friend, but after three rings the answering machine, rather then Daryl, picked up.

"This is a machine that picks up telepathic brain waves. Think about your name, number, and message and I'll think about calling you back." Ok so Daryl Walker wasn't among the more creative people in the world.

"Damn it!" Nathan grumbled slamming the receiver down. He rolled onto his back again and looked up at the ceiling, willing for the pulsing beat surging from below to stop. But apparently, they listened to telepathic pleas to shut up as well as vocalized.

After a moment of listening to the pounding of the band's bass, Nathan Gallagher pulled his six-foot frame out of bed. Muttering to himself he pulled on a pair of jeans and a black tee shirt and headed for the door, grabbing his jacket on the way out the door. 

As the brunette passed apartment 304 he paused and frowned. The bright yellow crime scene tape that usually blocked off the doorway was torn down. As a matter of fact, it was completely gone. Shaking his head, he continued on lost in thought. Maybe they had finally found someone to rent the place. Probably somebody from out of town. They'd have to be from out of town, who ever rented that apartment. There were few people who were willing to live in a place where such a brutal murder took place. Near the top of the stairs, Nathan paused again to scan the collection of photos that covered the stair well. They were pictures of the various bands that had played at the club while it was still in its glory days, before it had become the center of one of the biggest drug circles in the city.

"What a pity," he thought shaking his head. He ran his hand over the signed photo of the three young girls that formed a band known as the White Demons. "They would've gone far."

Pulling himself from his musings, he turned to continue on and collided with another body. 

"I'm so sorry," he said embarrassed as the girl jerked away from him. She dropped her head down and shook it as if in pain.

"Hey are you alright?" Nathan asked reaching out for her.

"Fine," her soft voice answered as she pulled further away from him. It wasn't until the woman glanced up that he realized how beautiful she really was, or would've been had she not been wearing a painted mask of a harlequin. She was a couple inches shorter then he and wore tight black jeans and a black, mid-drift with a floor length, black leather, duster jacket. Her wet jet-black hair hung limp in three ponytails against her painted face. In the middle of her forehead a single black diamond glinted dimly in the poorly lit hall.

"I'm sorry, I'm such a bonehead" he continued to apologize. 

"It's alright" she finally acknowledged him fully, "No harm done" She smiled slightly making her makeup look almost sinister before breezing by him and continuing down the hall. She paused at apartment and glanced over at him one last time. Smiling, she headed into the abandoned apartment. With a frown creasing his brow, Nathan continued on his way. He couldn't help shake the feeling that he had seen her before.

Once outside in the cold air, the night's tears chilled him to the bone. He took a quick glance around, turned up his coat collar and headed off towards Brian's, his favorite hang out. 

"What a weird night" he thought sloshing through the runoff.

"Hey! Look at what the cat dragged in!" Brain exclaimed when he saw his friend approach the counter of the quaint little restaurant, "could you have least left Lake Erie outside?" The little man's face twisted into a teasing frown. Nathan smiled. 

"Some one up there ain't happy" he replied taking a seat. 

"The usual?" Brian asked.

"Yep"

"Alright one hot dog, heavy on the onions." 

Nathan laughed and settled in. 

Just as Brain was handing Nathan his food, an extremely loud explosion shook the tiny restaurant.

"What in the blue hell was that?" Brian demanded. Nathan shook has head.

"I dunno, but I'm about to find out." Nathan took off out the door to see that the night sky was ablaze. The pawnshop on the corner was an inferno.

"What the hell?" Nathan murmured as another, smaller, explosion rocked the already damaged building. As he watched in amazement, a figure emerged from the inferno holding what looked to be a shotgun aimed at the sky in the right hand and a guitar in the left. As the silhouette moved it became clearer. It was a woman wearing a leather duster. And her hair was pulled back in three pony tails. She seemed to have seen him and was heading his way, a huge smile plastered on her face and a raven sitting on her left shoulder. Nathan gapped at the girl in astonishment as she moved closer to him.

"I can't believe this," Nathan murmured, "It can't be her!" Police sirens made the presence known somewhere in the distance. The woman paused and glanced in the direction of the shrill scream then darted off the in the other direction just as a final explosion rocked the ground. Dumbfounded, Nathan watched as the girl disappeared into the darkness.

~*~

Nathan stood before apartment 304 mulling over the night's events. According to the police, nobody should've been living in the apartment; it was still considered a crime scene a year after the ghastly murder. Yet, Nathan was sure of what he had seen. He had stood just a few feet away and had watched the black haired girl go into that particular apartment. The police had looked at him oddly when he had told them where he had first seen the woman, but they nevertheless took down his description of her. Nathan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He had lied to the police when he had given them her description. Why he had, he wasn't quite sure. But something poked at him from the back of his mind. Something deep down told him the keep them off her trail until she had done what she had come here to do.

"I wonder," Nathan murmured aloud as he stood starring at the golden numbers attached to the door of 304. Curiosity pushed him forward and he slowly pushed open the warped door and entered the apartment. To his amazement the apartment was spotless. 

"This can't be" he muttered wandering further into the room. "This place should be trashed" A tattered and torn couch was set against the opposite wall. A TV and a few cabinets stood against the wall to his left and to his right sat shelves lined with various broken and whole fantasy figurines. The two doors to the left were closed tightly, bullet holes and blood still evident on the wood. To the right stood the entry way to the kitchen and the woman with three pony tails. Nathan's heart raced at the sight of her. 

"I could never stand a messy home," the slender figure said as she emerged from the shadows of the kitchen. 

"W—who are you?" Nathan stammered backing away. 

"The better question would be, who are you and what are you doin' in my home?" the woman asked folding her arms over her chest and leaning against the wall. 

"I…was…just…wait! Your home? The police told me no one lived here anymore."

"Since when do the police in this shit hole of a city know anything?" she asked nonchalantly, "this is my home, or at least, it use to be." The woman gazed around, her painted face emphasizing the slight downturn of her mouth.

"But how? The last person to own it was murdered a year ago. This place is still considered a crime scene."

"Crime scene eh?" she snorted, "Yeah it was a crime scene alright and they did a damn good job of destroying the place for me." Nathan just stood and stared in amazement. She picked up the head of a crystal wizard and starred at it wistfully. 

"They broke everything. Most of it was worth more then their lives," she muttered throwing it aside. 

"I still don't understand," Nathan murmured. 

"Join the club cuz neither do I," she replied going to the window and looking out at the tired old city. He continued to watch her, torn between amazement and pity. Whatever it was this girl was put through, it was bad. She glanced up at him then dropped her eyes sighing. 

"The night we died," she began, "all I could feel was the pain." She paused a moment as if contemplating something before continuing. "And the fear. I remember I kept asking where Phoenix and Lila where. But he wouldn't answer me." Nathan moved closer to where she stood, watching as she spoke. Her eyes were trained on the floor, but he could see the tears that stung her eyes, begging to be let loose. 

"I don't understand," Nathan repeated quietly, "if you died then how come you're here?" She shrugged her shoulders and sighed. 

"Listen, I don't understand this any more then you do OK?" she replied getting a bit frustrated, "But the point of the matter is that I'm back and those sonsofabitches will pay for what they did." Nathan shook his head. He was having a heard time swallowing what she was saying and it was obvious. 

"You don't believe I'm dead do you?" she asked with a small smile. He shook his head dumbly. 

"That's ok, cuz I didn't believe it at first either." She disappeared into the kitchen and returned a second later with a steak knife in her hand. 

"But I am dead. You want me to prove it to ya?" she asked turning the blade on her self. 

"Wait! No!" Nathan yelled. But before he could get to her she drove the silver blade into her liver up to the hilt. She grimaced as pain surged through her body but stayed on her feet. Pulling the knife from her small frame, she held it out to Nathan as evidence of her immortality. Nathan stood in shock but much to his amazement and horror her wound began closing in on its self. The blood congealed and oozed back into the gaping hole. 

"H-how?" he stammered. But before she could answer a raven swooped into the room and landed on a shelf high in the corner. 

The girl jerked her head toward the creature and just stared. Suddenly the girl put her fingers to her temples and squeezed her eyes shut. Through the birds distorted view she saw her first victim. The dirt bag was walking down the middle of an empty street in a drunken stupor.

[Come, we must go]

The girl nodded and turned to leave. 

"Wait!" Nathan, said grabbing her arm. She quickly shook his hand away and waited for the scenes that shoot through her mind to subside. 

"Where are you goin'?" he asked still somewhat dazed. 

"I have some unfinished business to attend to" she returned looking up at the bird. 

"Who are you?"

"You know the answer to that question already so why ask it again? Though come to think of it, I never got your name."

"Nathan," he replied, "Nathan Gallagher."

"Nathan Gallagher," she said with a small smile, "Well if I were you Mr. Gallagher, I wouldn't be caught coming in here. Or leaving here for that matter. It may cause some unwanted trouble."

"What do you mean? Unwanted trouble?" She didn't reply but rather retrieved her skateboard from beside the TV.

"Fine, don't answer that. But at least tell me this, why did you blow up the pawnshop?"

"I had my reasons," she said after a moment, "now I suggest you leave."

"No."

"Fine, suit yourself. If you get hungry, there's fresh food in the kitchen." With that she left, leaving him standing alone in a dead woman's apartment more confused then he had ever been in his whole life.

"Which way?" she asked her feathered friend once she outside the apartment complex.

[This way. Come]

~*~


End file.
